Alexandra Eisdielen
Alexandra Eisdielen (アレクサンドラ, Arekusandora Eisdiele) is a Quincy of the Vandenreich who holds the title of "Z", the Zero, among the Stern Ritters. She is said to be one of the cold and detached of the Stern Ritters, often nicknamed the Ice Queen, for how dispassionate she is to the feelings and emotions of others, also telltaling her special skill for adjusting bodily and atmospheric temperatures. Alexandra, unbeknownst to anyone, has strong attractive feelings to Asumu Godai, and feels as if she is melting whenever her eyes meet his. Among her compatriots, she is also within the field the most, often finding a thrill to fight alongside her subordinates and watch conflicts unfold before her eyes, often partnering up with her fellow and loyal Stern Ritter "F", Noriko Fürst. Appearance: Alexandra is known as a beautiful representation of elegant feminity and crisp military presentation. With a tall frame of precisely six feet tall, Alexandra is a visually intimidating figure among the Vandenreich's female officers, especially among the Stern Ritters. Her voluptuous and well-toned body structure has little to no existing scars or wear-&-tear signs, giving her a gorgeous appeal when skin is ever shown. With a thigh long curtain of silky blue hair, matching her striking cold blue eyes, Alexandra is both envied for her beauty and prided to be an effectively military figure of those who strive to become a somebody within the Vandenreich. Her uniform is quite similar to what Jagdarmee Officers wear, but with a few custom etches into its design. With a stark white cap with black front trimming, her officer's uniform sports a similar white trapping to her attire, with a black belt wrapped firmly around her waist to which she keeps her rapier sheathed upon as well as a special war satchel. It halts directly into a short riff above her exposed hips, with black bordered white stockings that go into black boots below. Similarly, she also wears a pair of buttoned black sleeves to leave her hands exposed. Personality: The Ice Queen. The sheer mention of Alexandra's title, name, or nickname sends shivers down any decently rational mind within the Vandenreich. Where she did not compare to a few with raw power, she made up for sadist appetite for suffering and humiliation of those she considers worthless or weak. Her cold heart is projected with nearly every action she commits in her day-to-day routines, services to the Vandenreich, and her own personal hobbies and recreational activities. In charge of breaking particularly uncooperative prisoners or execute enemies for public display, Alexandra doesn't hesitate in giving out an example to the populace who is the strong and who is the weak, emphasizing it to a "T" when cutting her target down into bloody ribbons. This sadistic hunger is nigh unrivaled among those of the Stern Ritters, as many find her "play time" with broken men and women to be on the verge of borderline psychosis and sociopathic tendencies. However, Alexandra holds one soft and tender part of herself. The part that keeps herself elegant, refined, and beautiful for men who often stole her heart and kept herself feeling warm at night. None of them, have ever came close to the desire she feels within her soul for the most revered and powerful Stern Ritter of the Vandenreich: The Archon, Asumu Godai. Having to preemptively prepare herself on an emotional and mental level whenever speaking to him, Alexandra has an almost obsessive compulsion to find ways to longingly stare at him from afar, and has failed to work up the nerve to try and seduce him, let alone court him. This soft spot is not only reserved for lust and love, however. Despite seemingly opposite natures within abilities and tactics, Alexandra finds good company with fellow Stern Ritter, Noriko Fürst. The two often enjoy each other's presences, as it feeds each other's egos and personality traits quite well. When Noriko is quiet, Alexandra speaks the majority of the time. When Noriko acts with ruthless ferocity, Alexandra keeps herself out of her comrade's reach. When Noriko fails to finish a task, Alexandra finishes it for her, and vice versa. The closest thing to a friend she has, Alexandra holds nothing but respect for her compatriot and the amount of selflessness and loyalty she has within the Vandenreich. One thing that ires Alexandra to no end, however, would be the simple presence and mentioning of Luther Izaak, sends Alexandra into a state of contempt and killing intent. Having declared him a rival for next in line for the title of Archon, Alexandra does nothing but vigorously hone her skills to one day be tested against the Stern Ritter. In a way, its also another chance for her to become closer to Asumu, and earn his notice and respect if she proved her skill to be nearly if possibly, equal with his. Synopsis: Affiliations: *The Vandenreich: History: Violence. This is one of the few things Alexandra can remember with perfect clarity from her childhood. As a young girl, Alexandra was inducted into a breathtakingly difficult life. Being a part of one of the few tribes of humans who didn't immediately conform into the livelyhood of the walled-in, small country-sized Mega Cities, Alexandra knew nothing but the harshness of the desolated world. Her parents, were leaders of a few dozen men and women who intended to live off the ravaged land, and hunt rabidly mutated beasts that had developed within the surprisingly vast growing jungles within the outlying areas far beyond the reach of the Vandenreich. A natural warrior and hunter, Alexandra bore no pity to any prey she encountered, squewering an animal when it was weak or helpless, finding it brought more warmth inside of her than sadness, and a smile, instead of tears. Her father congratulated her for her effort and hard work, becoming stronger than most adults her age, and crushing those weaker than herself without pity nor quarrel. This was the life Alexandra had for nearly thirteen years of her young life, and despite its treachery and hardship, she loved every moment of it. Then, tragedy struck. Bearing within the tide of a terrible storm, the once independant tribe of humans gave runaway Shinobi and Shinigami shelter for brief periods of time, allowing them to either join their group or leaving with wounds patched and food given within reason. However, one of these Shinigami was caught by a Jagdarmee Squad, being led by a number of forces to encounter and eliminate the "threat" the tribe gave them. A bloody battle ensued in one of the outlying jungles, as very little natural Spirit Energy existed within the intoxicating heat and many warriors held an upperhand against the technologically and disciplinary advanced Soldats. However, in the end the Soldats were trained to be ruthless and uncaring of pain and suffering. The tribe soon fell prey to weakness and agitation, finding themselves vulnerable to the Jagdarmee unit that became adapted to the harsh wilderness that was once the tribe's greatest strength and now their own undoing. With only five Soldats at the Jagdarmee's command, they began slaughtering one hunter after another. It wasn't until that Alexandra descended upon a weary Soldat, that she found that she could instaneously freeze the body of anything she touched, and began to employ that ability with lethal affect. Even the Jagdarmee fell in fright, as a blood and mud soaked girl glowed with vibrant Spiritual Power, walking towards him with a jagged ice-crafted knife in hand and a disturbing wide-eyed smile, declaring that he was now prey for her to consume. Taking the medal off of the Jagdarmee's carved corpse, Alexandra tracked its scent to the closest outpost of Vandenreich forces. Covered in a white cloak and smelled of dried blood, the Quincies were too dumbfounded to find that her aura felt more like a Quincy herself than themselves. Coming to the commanding officer in charge, she tossed the medal in front of him, and demanded with a blood curtling grin, "He was weak and I consumed him. Teach me how to become stronger...and I'll serve whoever is your master." From that point, Alexandra was submitted into the Vandenreich Quincy Academy, where she was admitted to a cadet and learn the ways of the Quincy Arts. Her skills would improve within a drastically higher rate than the average student, and her powers manifested to be an incredibly rare trait, even among the "special cases" of the known Quincies of the Vandenreich. While initially feared to become attached to, due to her unnatural sociopathic personality and bloodlust hanging over her, she eventually won the trust of her own mentor: Augustus, the Son of the Emperor. Having become intrigued with her progress as a student and watched her graduate beyond grades most would achieve, Augustus saw to it that she would become one of the finest warriors at the Empire's disposal. Teaching her advanced Quincy techniques, as well as the basics to hone her own special talents, and give her direction to hone her impressive physical prowess and innate swordsmanship skills. Within a mere decade, Alexandra was accepted through the ranks from Soldat, Jagdarmee Officer, and then finally a Stern Ritter, for acknowledgement of her efficiency of her given missions, unquestionable loyalty, and incredible combat prowess. While seeing each other on a casual basis, Alexandra would come to find Augustus to be a man worth following and a mentor she would heed any command or teaching he had to give her. Her fellow Stern Ritters she treated as equals, but held certain reserved feelings of harshness, hatred, or comradery, depending on one or the other. The one object of her desire was the revered and skilled leader of the Stern Ritters, the Archon. Swearing eternal love upon first sight, and that she'd attain his heart at any cost within her capabilities, Alexandra would strive to become an even more powerful Quincy, warrior, and more admiring person so that one day, she could catch his eye...and return it eternally back. Natural Skills/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spirit Weapon(s): Vollständig: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:The Emperor Category:The Vandenreich (Renascentia) Category:Quincy